


A Moonlight Serenade

by barbossa2319



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A FIX IT FIC, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbossa2319/pseuds/barbossa2319
Summary: Request on TumblrThe person said: "I'm bacc with another Dogma request because I absolutely adored the last one you did. Can I get him with a civilian reader. Like long relationship, super fluffy, sitting on his lap cuddles? 💗 ily"
Relationships: Dogma (Star Wars)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	A Moonlight Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Request on Tumblr  
> The person said: "I'm bacc with another Dogma request because I absolutely adored the last one you did. Can I get him with a civilian reader. Like long relationship, super fluffy, sitting on his lap cuddles? 💗 ily"

The sky was beautiful this Coruscant night. From your balcony, the moonlight was beaming, casting a stunning glow on you. You lean over the railing, hands clasped, watching the bustling of this metropolitan planet before you with a stupid grin plastered on your face.

But you had a reason for it. Dogma surprised you with a night out on a dinner date and you were so touched by the gesture. It had been awhile since you two were able to have a night out, with work and all. A year ago, the Republic had put a stop to the war and in the process led to such chaos as more and more public figures were getting exposed for their involvement in the war. It was all a disaster when you watched the holonews. You were so worried Dogma and his brother wouldn’t be able to live their lives free from the army.

Things turned out good after all. The Republic suspended the clone army. You’d say Dogma has adjusted to civilian life quite well, though you knew he still couldn’t believe he gets to wake up to you by his side. The past year had its highs and lows for Dogma, but he pulled through nonetheless. He didn’t miss the fighting, content with the serenity of a life with you. He did miss his brothers though, but he made it his priority to talk or see them any chance he got.

“What are you smiling at?” Dogma asked, joining you at the balcony in his pajamas.

Your eyes met his in such fondness. “Enjoying the view of the night sky,” you said nonchalantly. “And thinking about dinner.”

Dogma sat down on one of the chairs lying around, patting his lap so you could join him and you happily gave in.

“What about dinner?” he questioned almost reluctantly, running his hands over your thighs.

You tilt your head to kiss him softly all while smiling at how no matter how many times Dogma takes you out on dates, he still worries over whether you’re having a good time or not.

You break away from his lips momentarily.

“It was wonderful baby.” You run your hands over the dark bristles of his hair and kiss him again, savoring the sweet taste of his mouth which was from the wine they had.

“I didn’t expect there to be a live band playing,” you grinned as he cupped your cheek with one hand. “How long ago did you plan this?”

“I’m made reservations about a month ago,” he said. “I kinda ran into the restaurant on accident and when I saw that they had a live performance there, I just knew I had to take you.”

“That’s so sweet of you Dogma,” you said softly, bumping your nose with his. “The music, the food, the setting— all of it was wonderful.”

“Yeah the music was great, but it’s nothing compared to your singing though,” he mused, kissing your cheek. “I can’t say same about me though.”

“What? Was it the dancing?” you giggled. “You were great.”

He huffed in fake annoyance. “So you’re gonna ignore the fact that I kept stepping on your toes the entire time.”

“No you didn’t,” you retorted.

Dogma gave you a look that said “lair.”

“Okay, only a couple of times,” you shrugged. “But you’re getting better at it you have to admit.”

“Sure.”

You shifted off his lap to stand.

“Come,” you gestured. “Dance with me.”

His mouth gaped open. “Why?”

“Why not?” you smirked at him, waving him to join you. “Come on! _Please_.”

Dogma groaned. “Okay…fine.”

You wrapped his arms around your waist, then trail your hands up his chest to cling to his neck, making his cheeks flush red. You move closer, chests touching, and start to sway.

“So…are we gonna dance with no music?” he said in an amused tone.

“Well,” you began. “You did say that my singing is nothing compared to the band’s music—”

“Because it is.”

“Okay.” You exhaled deeply. “Let me think of a song.”

You paused for a few seconds and the choice of song hits you.

“ _I stand at your gate,_

_And the song that I sing is of moonlight…”_

You gaze into his warm eyes which you know are filled with so much admiration and smile nervously.

_“I stand and I wait,_

_For the touch of your hand in this starry night,_

_The roses, are sighing,_

_A moonlight serenade…”_

You both continue swaying.

_“The stars are aglow,_

_And tonight, how their light sets me dreaming,_

_My love do you know?_

_That your eyes are like stars brightly beaming?_

_I bring you, and I sing you,_

_A moonlight serenade_

_Let us stray til break of day_

_In love’s valley of dreams,_

_Just you and I, a summer sky,_

_A heavenly breeze, kissin’ the trees…”_

You rest you head on his chest and close your eyes.

_“So don’t let me wait,_

_Come to me tenderly,_

_In this starry night,_

_I stand at your gate,_

_And I sing you a song in the moonlight,_

_A love song, my darling,_

_A moonlight serenade…”_

You finished the song at that, reveling in how alive your body feels right now in Dogma’s arms.

He peers at you through his dark lashes, eyes bright and his lips parted.

Your face grows hot under his stare.

“So…,” you teased. “Was that good enough for you.”

Your breath hitches as Dogma strong arms tug you in for a dip, then proceeds to envelope his mouth over yours, humming into your mouth. “You are gorgeous _cyare_ ,” he murmured against your lips, chasing those intoxicating lips again for more. “Everything about you is gorgeous.”

He pulls you to his chest, and you both stand there, lost in each other’s lips.

***

_Do it now_ , Dogma’s mind berated.

He had you sitting on his lap again after his little dancing moment with you, feeling the happiest he’s ever felt with you.

“See?” You remarked at him. “You’re getting better at dancing.”

He chuckled. “Whatever you say love.”

_Tell her now!_ His mind nagged again, making him bite his lip in anxiety.

“You okay?” you asked, looking at him in worry. “You look stressed all of the sudden.”

Dogma cleared his throat as he willed his face to give you a convincing smile.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he answered, brushing his thumb over your chin.

A few minutes later, Dogma moves to get up. “I’m going to get a drink I’ll be back.”

“Okay,” you replied sweetly.

He takes one look at you leaning against the railing, making sure you were facing away from him before going inside.

The warmth he felt blooming in his chest was soon mixed with swarm of nerves as he dug through the pockets of his dress pants, the one’s he wore for dinner, for the item that causing him so much distress.

His hand made contact with the small velvety box, pulling it out with such jitteriness. He thumbs the dark blue box and opens it. Sitting inside the box was a beautiful silver ring imbedded in small diamonds forming a teardrop shape around the main diamond in the center.

This is so stupid.

He knew he shouldn’t feel scared to pop the question at all. He had planned this as soon as he had saved up enough credits to buy you the ring; he even told Fives, Tup, and the rest of his brothers on what he was planning to do. They were behind him of course.

Taking you to that fancy restaurant today was when he was going to do it, but kriff did you sidetrack him. You just had to distract him with those enchanting (E/C) eyes and smile, begging him to dance with you amongst the other couples at the restaurant. He was so caught up in having so much fun with you, he completely forgot about the ring sitting in his pocket. After leaving the place and heading home, he pondered maybe proposing to you some other day.

But he couldn’t do that. He needed to do it now. He planned this day for it so he might as well go through with it, if even it’s not at a fancy restaurant but instead at your balcony. In his sleep wear.

He loved you beyond everything in this universe and he knew you felt the same. So what’s there to doubt about?

“Dogma?” your voice rang. “Where’d you go?”

Dogma takes in a deep breath, snapping the small box shut before making his way towards you.

“Coming!”


End file.
